


The Binding of Loki

by LadyDestiny



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Loki and Sigyn, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestiny/pseuds/LadyDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story which Loki Lafeyson, the son of the Jotun Lafey, who is bind by the Aesirs (Asgardian's) with his own son guts on a rock inside a cave till the end of the world. The faithful Sigyn is always beside her beloved husband and he is always beside her with his own special and unique way and their tragic end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Binding of Loki

**Author's Note:**

> The basal and most cruel myth but yet the most touching of all that I ever read so far. (in my opinion always) That myth is showing us the fidelity and true power and beauty of Love between 2 people. WARNING Major Character Death. Just reapeting it.
> 
> From the collection books of amazingly Norse mythology and a tiny little finishing touches of mine I present you the first of Loki's story from the Norse Myths and the most cruel in my opinion; his own binding by the Gods. Ι add some other new things which I thought it suited to the text. The twilight of the Norse Gods is a part from the poetic collection Voluspa, The elder Edda. I hope you like please enjoy <3 (Contains: Violence and blood are contained in this story. Just warning.)

The cave, the dark red cave was reminding somehow an endless dessert. Like in every dessert and Oasis exists. That Utopia is usually full of healthy trees, colourful flowers and a small lake with water sparkling with the light of the hot sun. Here, instead of trees there are rocks, big and small, instead of sunlight there is the endless darkness, instead of water there is a lake filled with blood and a green thick liquid and instead of colourful and full of life flowers there was only one small, so unimportant milky white flower with silky texture. A flower which is symbolizing the life inside the cave; or maybe not? 

Loki was tightly bound to the three large slabs rocks, with the guts of his own son, Narfi, as chains. The Aesir (Asgardians) had left him there to suffer in pain equally with the eternal fire of hell. First his pain for the loss of his younger son and second the transformation of his other one, Fenrir, the werewolf who was trapped in a cave, doomed to never see the light of the sun.

He was feeling more alone than ever, his body was shivering and trembled, his eyes were burned by the thick poison which falling from the snake's teeth. Some of the strongest earthquakes was causing from the movements of his body, tears of pain was no longer rolling down because they were burned by the high acid of the poison which had the colour of the sick green, but to be honest something was rolling on his cheeks taking the place of the tears; A red liquid, blood. He was moaning and sometimes shouting while the poison was moving slowly to his cheeks and then down to his neck, his chest and ending to his heart-side. The strong acid was about to open a hole in his chest, ready to surpass his heart and fall on the rock. He was trying to keep the gasps of his tremendous pain inside him and instead trying to inhale deeply, trying to forget the painful strikes.

Suddenly a refreshing, soft silk doily wipes carefully the liquid acid from his chest. His gasps once scared and painful, he couldn't see who was touching him, his eyes were sealed and they couldn't open. "Who are you?" he thought but the words couldn't come out. The pain was strong and his neck was dried. His heartbeats from scared they turned into bliss, he felt a soft hand on his cheek wiping the poison away, the poison had stop falling to him, he only managed to whisper a small word but without a single sound from his voice "Sigyn" and he was right, Sigyn, Goddess of Fidelity, his beloved wife was there. "You are safe now" she whispered to him as she was stroking dearly his face. She saw his eyes and how hard he was trying to open them, only to see her for a second, he was gasping in pain, he was hurting himself every time he was trying to, she looked at him, her eyes get watery and as she swallowed some tears rolls down on her face, then they shed on his eyes, the burning skin slowly healed and he exclaimed in relief.

He opened them slowly as the pain had move away and then he saw her, her beautiful face "Sigyn" he spoke, his voice now wasn't in pain, nor shivering at all. It was his normal, seductive voice. She opened her eyes as well and smiled at him sweet. A small blissfully smile appeared on his face as he could see again, he stared into her shiny hazel eyes. "Thank you my dear" he said after a long time of silence "If I was mortal I would probably be dead by now if you hadn't come to save my life" She only smiled at him a bit more, staring into his eyes but then she slightly frowned. "I have to go and drop away the poison; it will be full soon..." He nodded at her as he tried to move his hand on her cheek, a sound of pain let out of his mouth as he felt his chains got tighter as he moved .In the end he wasn't able to touch her. That was something he couldn't stand, not able to touch his Sigyn, his wife. Then he spoke as taking heavy breaths "I will be okay for some minutes, don't worry Sigyn" She nodded slowly and into her eyes feared appeared, she took the bowl away of the snake's mouth and went some steps away to pour the poison to the ground, next to a flower, the single one it was there since the beginning the same innocent pure white flower.

She went back to him again as quicker as possible. She put the bowl again on in the placed the snake was pouring its fatal poison. Loki had already opened his eyes as he felt his beloved lawful wife, standing next to him. He looked at her with weak eyes as a tiny drop of poison was shed to his right cheek which Sigyn wiped away immediately. He had a weak mischievous smile crossing his lips “you missed me I see” he attempted to laugh at his comment but his repay was a massive wave of pain as with his body’s moves his chains made by guts tighten so much that made his hands bleed. She teared but gave an emotionless laugh only to make him feel better “of course I did Loki, how couldn’t I?” she asked but she never got any reply. Her voice was almost shivering with his whole image; his skinny, wounded and bleeding body, his emerald eyes begging for his torture to stop and his heart breaking look which begging for help, his sadness together with hers for their sons and her fear for what would come soon. The end of all the Gods, the end of her happiness, the end of Loki.

Before she noticed the bowl was full again and she turned quick to pour the poison away but she stopped as she turned and where eyes turned wider and shocked in fear. Suddenly an earthquake become again, the whole ground was shaking furiously following Loki’s movements. Sigyn just knelled, she couldn’t move, she was now only hearing his laboured breath and her eyes filled with tears.

The flower hasn’t the bright white colour it had before; it was beige, slightly yellow. Yellow, after black was the colour which symbolise the death; because when a flower dies and has white colour it turns into a slightly yellow galvanizing. The sensation of the flower wasn’t reminding the silk anymore, it was reminding something wild in the touch; something like, the life from it was dried away.

Sigyn was breathing hard and her whole body was tremble couldn’t stop staring the small flower, from all the noise the earthquake caused, if someone was there he wouldn’t be able to hear her. It seems like eternity but suddenly silence prevalence. She didn’t dare to turn and face Loki’s body, she just gasped once as tearing and then she passed out.

Lily; the flower she had seen, is symbolizing the depart of the soul and when its petals fall on the ground the end came.

Ragnarök has come and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. It was too late.

~The end

**Author's Note:**

> After many researches I found out that the right symbolism can captivate the reader and then I noticed it in the act when I read books with that unique touch. So I would like to explain those: 
> 
> 1st: I used Lily because it is the symbol of death, it symbolizes the departure of the soul and the end of the earthling life, plus! Lily is a flower known of its beauty by always misunderstood because of the part it takes in the funerals.
> 
> 2nd: The white colour is the symbol of innocence. Loki maybe is not that innocent but his heart is pure, every time he was hurting someone who loved he was hurting himself and that is something Sigyn understood when the other failed to find out. He is an antihero with a kid's heart and soul so the match between the white lily and him fits in that story. 
> 
> 3rd: Yellow is the colour which usually represents sickness or something that is close to its end.
> 
> Everything represents something so I will leave the rest to you people. If anyone wants to ask me then please feel free to :) I will be more than glad to answer. Till then, let your imagination RIDE :)


End file.
